


Complements

by whiteroses77



Series: Complements Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce begin their association.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complements

**Author's Note:**

> First in the  Complements Series,

TITLE: Complements  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 4270  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce begin their association.

~B~

Batman was sitting in the cave with his eyes focused on the main computer monitor as it showed footage of the being that up until now the world had only known as Metropolis’ Red-Blue Blur. Batman opened the data file. He had started it when the Blur had first started pulling off miraculous saves in Metropolis two and a half years ago. 

Batman added flight to the list of abilities that the being possessed. ‘Being’, until he had more information that was how Batman categorized the Blur. Batman knew it wasn’t human or a meta-human; it had too many abilities to be either.

Batman returned his gaze to the footage. He saw the red and blue of the uniform it wore. The being was shown floating in mid-air. It had a red cape that was fluttering in the breeze. The cameraman shooting the footage zoomed in closer, not close enough though. However, Batman could clearly see the insignia on its chest, which Batman had noted down two years ago. But he could also see an unforeseen detail and that was how remarkably good looking it was. Was that a coincidence or was it part of a strategy to allay the world’s suspicions?

Batman grimaced. He wished he knew more about it. What its agenda was. He already knew the Blur had allies, that it worked with other ‘heroes’, but while it had kept itself anonymous, Batman had had no desire to seek it or the other heroes out. Now it seemed it wanted the attention.

Alfred entered the cave, he asked, “Are you still watching that footage, Master Bruce?”

Batman pulled the cowl from his head, and ran his fingers through his hair, “Yes Alfred. It is frustrating not knowing everything about it.”

Alfred answered wryly, “Well I think it is safe to assume one thing Sir, it is male.”

Bruce let his eyes take in the Blur’s form, “Yes, I would say so.”

~*~

The next morning the front page of the Daily Planet filled in some of the details. There was an interview with the Blur, although now the journalist reporting the story had taken it upon herself to rename him, Superman. 

Bruce snorted. 

Alfred turned towards him, “Is something the matter, Master Bruce?”

Bruce smiled at his guardian, “Have you seen what this Lane woman has called him?"

Alfred agreed, “She does sound smitten, Sir.”

Bruce shook his head in bemusement, “I spent the night with Superman.”

“Do you think it is true, Sir?”

“I don’t know. It says here, he’s an alien from an advance civilisation, with super-powers. He might not even find humans attractive.”

“You will never know anything for sure by speculating, Master Bruce.”

Bruce nodded distractedly, “He has made himself extremely attractive to humans though.”

“Master Bruce?”

“You are right Alfred. I think I should go to Metropolis on reconnaissance.” 

~*~

Batman crouched on the corner of a rooftop in downtown Metropolis, waiting. He knew from the reports that Superman made a habit of responding to incidents as diverse as building fires, muggings, car crashes, bank robberies, and the most baffling of all rescuing kittens from trees. 

How did this Superman think? Did he think he was omnipresent? Did he think he was better than humans, but if so why go out of his way to help people? Why come to Earth at all?

Batman didn’t know, but that was why he was here, just waiting for Superman to make an appearance while responding to a crime, so Batman could observe him.

A cough behind him made Batman turn into a fighting stance. The quizzical look he was met with almost put Batman off-guard, but he was grateful for any experience in dealing with the alien, “Kal-El.” He acknowledged.

Superman gave him a friendly smile, “Batman I presume?”

Batman inquired, “You know of me?” 

Superman nodded his perfectly coiffured head, “I have made a point of knowing about as many of the world’s heroes as possible, you never know when you might need help saving it.”

“Heroes, I don’t think the Gotham Police Department would classify me as a hero.”

Superman told him, “If you are out on the streets saving people from criminals then you are a hero. It wasn’t that long ago since the people of the world didn’t know whether to classify me as a hero or threat either.”

Batman gruffly answered, “Yes, when you were hiding in the shadows as the Red-Blue Blur, but now the world seems to have welcomed you with open arms, Superman.”

Batman couldn’t believe it but Superman flushed with colour and bowed his head in what seemed to be embarrassment. Batman asserted, “It would appear you are not comfortable with your new name?”

Superman raised his head, and then shrugged his broad shoulders, “Lois decided on it.”

Batman noted the familiarity used, “You could have refused.”

Superman’s eyes widened, “When Lois decides on something there’s no stopping her, and I did promise her that she could think of my new name. I just didn’t think…”

Batman was unnerved. This wasn’t what he had imagined a conversation with an all-powerful alien would be like. Superman stopped midsentence. He seemed to realise he was rambling. He straightened his shoulders, and asked professionally, “So what can I do for you Batman. Why have you come to Metropolis? Do you need help with something?”

Batman felt like he needed to regroup, “No, I …I came to…”

Superman asked knowingly, “You came to check out the alien threat?” 

Batman admitted, “I was curious, yes.”

Superman nodded and sighed, “I guess it’s understandable. I would definitely want to investigate if a potentially dangerous being just turned up out of nowhere.”

Batman quirked his lips at Superman using the term ‘being’ to describe himself, Superman must have noticed and asked, “What is it?”

Batman was surprised that he would pay attention to something so insignificant, but he answered, “It is nothing.”

Superman raised an eyebrow, “So… anyway, I just hope my past track record as the Blur proves I am not a threat.”

Batman inquired, “So why come out of the shadows now, why invite the media circus?”

Superman smiled, “Because I want the world to trust me.”

“So you can lull them into a false sense of security before you make your move for world domination?”

Superman’s brow creased in discernment, and then he laughed, “No, I just want to give people the hope for a better world.” Superman held his gaze, “Just like you.”

Batman shook his head, “That’s not exactly what I do.”

“No? Well from what I hear, you focus on the criminals on the streets, ones preying on ordinary innocent people. I think if you asked the law-abiding citizens of Gotham, if they felt safer with you watching over them they would say yes.”

Batman nodded distractedly, “I would like to think so.”

Superman smiled, “You give them hope.”

Batman was at a loss. How did this alien just seem get him? Batman had a lot to think about; it was time to leave. “I think I need to get back to Gotham.” he turned to leave.

Superman called out, “Batman wait.” Batman stopped and turned back. Superman approached him, “If you ever need help my teammates, and I would be happy to lend you a hand.”

“I doubt I will need it, but thank you for the offer.”

Batman rappelled off the building and down to the street. He opened the door to the Tumbler. He looked up and saw Superman watching him from the rooftop. He climbed in and he headed home.

~*~

Batman was back in the cave when Alfred came down the stairs, “How did your sojourn to Metropolis go? Did you see the alien?”

Batman grumbled, “Yes, I saw him. I spoke with him.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow, “Well done, Sir.”

Batman shook his head, “No, he found me, Alfred.”

Alfred waited patiently as he gathered his thoughts. Batman admitted, “I don’t know what to make of him. He seems too guileless, maybe it’s an act I don’t know, but he makes me uneasy.”

Batman brought the footage of Superman up again and just studied him.

~S~

Clark was returning to the bullpen, he didn’t know how he had managed it but he had forgotten his apartment keys in his desk drawer. 

“What are you doing back here so late, Smallville?”

Clark smiled, “I forgot my keys.”

Lois rolled her eyes, “Who would believe you could save the world huh?”

Clark smirked, “Well, you sounded pretty impressed in your article Lois.”

Lois laughed, “Of course I did. Oh Superman, you are so wonderful, so super.” Lois fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Clark shook his head at her antics. He grabbed his keys and then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, “Don’t go getting yourself killed while I’m asleep.”

Lois smirked, “Well that wouldn’t look too good for you would it, if Superman’s girl got killed on his second night out.”

“I’m serious Lois. You are too good a friend to lose especially over a story.”

Lois gave him a genuine smile, “I promise Clark.”

~*~

Clark exited the Daily Planet building, and walked down the street contemplating his meeting with Batman tonight. From the rumours that he’d heard, the man in question was very different from how Clark had imagined beforehand, maybe not friendlier but more approachable. He remembered the moment when he almost smiled. Clark smiled too at the memory. He remembered how he didn’t classify himself as a hero. Clark had met many people who tried to make a difference in this world. He wondered what Batman’s motivations were.

A car slowed down as he walked, and Clark turned to look. He adjusted his glasses when he realised who it was, “Lex.”

“How are you Mr Kent?” Lex smiled knowingly.

Clark had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, “I’m doing fine, Mr Luthor.”

Lex chuckled, “Do you like my new car? I just bought it to celebrate the wonderful advent of Superman and his miraculous saves.”

Clark tensed his jaw. He knew exactly what Lex was up to, the ‘new’ car he was driving was exactly the same model Porsche that Lex was driving when he hit Clark with his car the day they met, when Clark saved his life for the very first time. He was just trying to wind him up, and remind him that he knew the truth, the son of a bitch.

“It’s a nice car, Mr Luthor.”

“Do you want to go for a ride, Mr Kent?”

Clark smiled politely, “No thank you, Mr Luthor.”

Lex smirked, “Of course I forgot, my Ferrari was always your favourite.” Lex laughed and sped off.

Clark shook his head in exasperation and continued on home.

~*~

They were travelling down the country lanes just outside Smallville at high speed. It was exhilarating. The feeling was completely different from using his own speed, sitting in the passenger seat, hearing the engine growling, and knowing he was in control of the Ferrari. Clark smiled. The red one had always been his favourite of all his cars. Clark lay back against the headrest and watched the scenery go by.

When he took one hand from the steering wheel and placed it on Clark’s thigh, Clark swallowed with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He was finally making a move, after all this time after all those looks; he was actually making a move.

Clark glanced down and watched as his thumb caressed Clark’s thigh through the fabric of his jeans. Clark followed the hand as it returned to the steering wheel, and then they were pulling up at the side of the road. 

Clark let out a deep breath as both of his hands went to Clark’s fly and started unzipping him. Clark swallowed to wet his dry mouth as he wrapped his hand around Clark’s erection and stroked.

Oh, god it felt incredible. Clark closed his eyes as his pre-come made the leather of his driving glove slicker. As it glided over him, Clark whimpered and the hand speeded up. Clark opened his eyes again. He glanced around in confusion. How had the car suddenly become black and dark inside? Clark’s attention was brought back to his lap and he looked down to watch as his erection throbbed within the confines of the black leather glove.

Clark jolted awake. He looked around his darkened bedroom. Shit! What the hell? He became aware of the hardness inside his boxer shorts and he groaned. 

Where had that dream come from? He hadn’t had that dream since he was sixteen, not since he found that room where Lex had collected all that evidence against him. That had been the moment when he realized that Lex was more interested in his secret than Clark or his friendship.

Clark turned over determined to ignore his erection, and go back to sleep. He wasn’t willing to give Lex the satisfaction, even unknowingly.

~*~

Clark spent the next several days working and patrolling as usual, although, he was finding it strange trying to get used to slowing down, and showing his face to the citizens of Metropolis. For the most part people were friendly and a little in awe of him. Some xenophobes were unfriendly but Clark had found that once you saved the life of someone who those people cared about, their attitude changed, most of the time anyway.

Clark soon noticed the dichotomy of his role compared to his fellow teammates. He had spent his whole life hiding in one way or another, never really wanting to stand out. Yes, as a teenager it had been difficult to let himself be overshadowed by the other students, academically or in sports. Even when his friends had learnt his secret, he held himself back, letting his friends believe that their particular talents were invaluable to his saves, and he’d perpetuated those beliefs repeatedly. He didn’t want them to know that a few seconds of reading the right book or manual would make him just as proficient as them. He’d had few friends and those friends had wanted to help him, and he hadn’t wanted to scare them away or make them feel unwanted or unneeded.

But now, there was no more hiding his powers. Although, he still held himself back in the JLA meetings, even in a room full of super-powered and intelligent people, he still didn’t want to be the freak amongst them, and although he now went by the name Superman, he didn’t want his teammates to think he thought of himself as superior to them.

And now he seemed to becoming the face, the poster-boy for superheroes in general, and his teammates were very pleased for that to happen. The human and the meta-human alike were willing to push him forward into the limelight while they stayed in hiding in the shadows. 

A week after their first meeting, the hero that loved the shadows the most made a return visit to a rooftop in Metropolis. Superman knew he had put Batman on guard last time by landing behind him, so this time Superman made sure he arrived in plain sight. He floated down in front of Batman. He saw Batman sort of grimace as he took in Superman’s uniform. Superman smiled, “Something wrong with my uniform, Batman?”

Batman rasped, “Apart from the material being too thin and the colours too bright.”

Superman chuckled and looked at Batman’s outfit. “I know other heroes go for leather, for protection and the look. I even went through a leather stage myself. But I don’t need the protection and these are my favourite colours.”

Batman grunted.

Superman continued, “But the real reason I wear it is my mother made it for me.”

Superman saw a flicker of something in Batman’s eyes, Superman asked, “Who made yours?”

Batman rolled his eyes, “Definitely not my mother.” he turned away.

Superman knew something was bothering Batman but he didn’t know what it was. He thought it best to get back to business. So he asked, “Have you returned to Metropolis for a reason, do you need that help I offered before?”

Batman faced him and took a breath, “What you said about joining up to save the world in an emergency made sense to me.”

Superman was nodding, “Are you willing to join my team, to be part of the Justice League?”

“Is that what you call it?”

Superman grinned, “We have been trying to think of something good for years now, and it’s the best we could come up with.”

Superman saw as Batman’s lips quirked at the edges, but then he coughed and he returned to a neutral expression. Why was he so afraid to smile? Superman could understand playing the tough guy with the bad guys but he didn’t need to keep it up with him.

“Do you want to come with me to the Watchtower, that’s our command centre?”

Batman shook his head, “I’d rather keep my membership between us for now. I wouldn’t want to run into any of the others there.”

Superman nodded, “I suppose that’s your thing huh, being stealthy and mysterious. So the criminals don’t know if you are real or not?”

Batman narrowed his gaze at him, Superman asked, “What’s the matter?”

Batman’s gaze narrowed even more, “I should be going.”

Superman said, “Wait.” then he tilted his head and focused his hearing.

Batman looked confused, “What the hell are you doing?”

Superman shook his head, “I’m listening.”

Batman asked, “To what?”

Superman finished his search. He explained, “I was listening in to see if anyone was there. There isn’t so do you want to come to the Watchtower to have a look around?”

Batman looked impressed, “The article in the Daily Planet said you had really good hearing; I didn’t realise it was so sensitive.”

Superman nodded, “Yes it’s one of those abilities that is really helpful to have but one that is difficult to use.”

Batman inquired, “Difficult?”

Superman sighed, “When I open up my hearing, I can hear everything, the good things, the bad things and things you wish you had never heard.”

Batman swallowed and Superman scrubbed his face with his hand trying not to dwell. “Do you want to go to Watchtower?”

Batman agreed, “Yes.”

Superman approached him, “This way is the fastest.” 

Superman scooped Batman up into his arms and then blurred. They arrived in the command centre and Batman looked around and then jumped out of Superman’s arms. He faced Superman; pointing his finger at him accusingly and growling he stated, “Don’t you ever do that without my permission again.” his jaw tensed, “And never, never pick me up and carry me around like a fucking bride, and I mean ever.”

Superman swallowed, “Okay, I’m sorry. I promise.”

Batman was breathing heavily trying to rein in his anger. He turned away and started looking around, at the computers and equipment. Finally, he said, “It looks like you have some decent equipment here.”

Superman nodded, “Yes, we have a very wealthy benefactor.”

Batman nodded thoughtfully, “Just one, and he supports the entire operation?”

Superman shrugged, “Until this week and my emergence into public life, getting support from other wealthy patrons would have been problematic, and you never know who you can trust.”

Batman agreed distractedly, “I can understand that.” 

He turned and carried on his inventory of the rooms. Superman went to a supply locker and retrieved a communicator and then he found Batman in the conference room. Superman walked around the conference table and held out the device.

Batman glanced at it and then met Superman’s gaze. Superman explained, “In case you ever need to contact me.”

Batman took it from his hand, and stashed it in a compartment in his belt. They heard the elevator moving, someone was coming up. Batman tensed, “I’d rather not be around for an impromptu meeting with the rest of your team.”

“My team are good people…”

“This agreement is between you and me. Now take me back to where you found me.” 

Knowing he had somehow gained Batman’s confidence gave Superman a burst of pride. He couldn’t deny Batman his privacy, so he approached him and put one arm around his waist, and told him, “Hold on.” Batman grasped him around his shoulder and then they were gone and Superman returned him to his vehicle instead.

~*~

He was in the study inside the Luthor castle. Lex was getting a bottle of water from the mini refrigerator, and it was Clark’s shot. Clark bent over the pool table and set up the shot. He felt Lex’s presence behind him. Was Lex watching him, his ass? Clark smiled slyly to himself and made the shot.

He felt hands grasp his hips and Clark licked his lips anxiously. Then those hands were unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, exposing his ass to the open air. 

Oh god.

His jeans were pulled over his hips and then a hand was caressing his ass. He was pushed forward and down against the pool table and he closed his eyes. 

Suddenly he realised he could hear people murmuring. He opened his eyes and looked around. He frowned in confusion. How did he end up inside the conference room of the Watchtower, wearing his uniform? Well half of his uniform, his ass was still bare. His teammates were there, sitting around the table, staring at him in shock. 

He was pushed back down against the conference table. Clark groaned as a slick finger pressed into him. Then he felt the hard cock line up against him. He whimpered as he was filled. Oh, god he couldn’t believe it. Why was he letting Lex do this to him, with all his teammates watching? 

He frowned. Well almost all his teammates were there, Batman was missing. The hard cock withdrew and thrust back in deeply and Clark cried out, “Oh god.” Clark searched the room again, where was Batman? Did he know about this? Hands caressed his back, and then the rhythm got intense. Clark was panting and his hands scrambled on the conference table trying to find a hold. 

Where was Batman?

Clark awoke mumbling the question, “Where’s Batman?”

Oh, shit not again.

He should have known it was only dream. What was happening to him? He had thought these sorts of feelings were a teenage phase.

God, but it had felt good. 

Except of course, Clark really had no frame of reference, only some teenage experimenting with his fingers and some lotion. 

He was just glad Batman hadn’t been there to see it, even if it was a just a dream. Batman’s respect was something Clark valued. He could tell Batman didn’t give it lightly. Clark just hoped nothing ever happened for him to lose that respect.

~B~

Bruce made his way up the stairs from the cave. He wandered into the kitchen and sat down. Alfred turned from the stove and inquired, “Did you make contact with Superman again, Master Bruce?”

Bruce chuckled, “Yes, he found me again. I don’t know how he does it. How does he know I’m there? ”

“Well, he has many powers and he seems very perceptive, Sir.”

“Yes, maybe too perceptive.”

Alfred asked, “Sir?”

“I don’t know why but I feel like he knows me and that…I can trust him.”

Alfred hummed, “Maybe it is one of his powers, like hypnosis.”

“Maybe, I’ve agreed to work with him, if needed.”

“Is that wise, Sir?”

“If Superman is genuine it might be an advantage to have someone like that on my side, if he isn’t I need to know that too.”

Bruce retired to the study to think tonight’s events through. Bruce thought about the things he had learned. How Superman had found him, how he’d let his presence be known without startling him like last time. Did Superman do that on purpose, was he really that considerate? 

The astonishing admission that his mother had made the uniform and that was why he wore it, the idea that an alien mother had made such an eye catching, and outlandish outfit. Bruce chuckled at the idea of his own mother creating the Batsuit. How receptive he was for Batman to join his team. Bruce shook his head at the name, the Justice League. 

The trip from the rooftop to the Watchtower had been almost instantaneous but Bruce remembered the pounding of his heart when they came to a stop. How chastised Superman had been when Batman had told him off for lifting him in a bridal carry for the trip. It had been an odd feeling to be lifted as if he weighed nothing.

Superman’s honest answer about the wealthy benefactor, although Superman had not named him, Bruce knew that wealthy patron was none other than Oliver Queen aka the Green Arrow. Bruce could admire Oliver’s philanthropy. Bruce knew he could give the Justice League a great deal of financial backing, if he was only willing to trust the key members of the League. But Bruce knew he had to be careful. That feeling of kinship that he had found himself feeling for Superman could if left unchecked sway him into making a bad choice. There was no way Bruce was going to put his complete trust in an all-powerful alien based on the success of two meetings. 

The end


End file.
